Burning Hearts
by KleoCullen
Summary: Bella is everything a Princess should not be. Wild,messy and stubborn. She's the only one out of 7 who is gifted. Her kingdom is poor and therefore needs alliances, but Bella doesn't want to get betrothed. She tries everything to leave a bad impression so no Prince will select her. Yet Prince Edward has already laid an eye on her and not only he did. And what ability does she have?


**A/N: New story that is inspired by several books, TV shows and especially songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

I was walking down the halls with my earphones in my head and my mp3 player in my hand. My eyes were closed and my walking slowly turned into dancing. I wasn't dancing gracefully like I should. How can you just dance gracefully? The music tells me how to dance and right now I'm listening to Sia, which makes me dance a little freaky.

To my fortunate no guards where around and non of my sisters. Usually I'm watched all the time. I don't even get a moment to breathe, but father is currently in the throne room, discussing things with my three older sisters.

You see, I'm a Princess. Princess Isabella from Europe. Having that title alone, takes a lot of my freedom. I can't step a foot outside on my own. I have to look and behave perfect. But I'm not perfect. I like having messy hair and dancing and playing around. I like being wild and crazy. But I can't. Things are expected from me.

I'm the middle child. Papa has 7 daughters, not a single son and not having a son makes things complicated. I know he craves for a son and he even thinks he is cursed. Although he does love us with every bone in his heart. He is just exhausted and desperate. Our Mama die when she gave birth to my youngest sister Cecilia 13 years ago. I don't remember her clearly, since I was only 3. But my older sisters say she was the most warm hearted persons on earth.

Like I said, I'm the middle child and the one that makes most trouble and can't follow any rules. I'm simply not a person that can follow a whole set of rules.. First of all why the hell do I have to wear dresses all the time? Their silly, you can't even move properly! And high heels are a no go. I can only take a few steps in them before I fall down. My sisters are the opposite of me. They're all well behaved and follow the rules.

I have three older sisters and three younger sisters. My older ones are Victoria who is 22, Alexandra who is 20 and Catherine who is 18. They all remember Mama and they know what it means to be a Princess. They're literally the definition of perfect. Then after me, my sister Elizabeth came who is 15 years old. From there on Mama and Papa got a child each year. Charlotte is only a year younger than Elizabeth and Cecilia our youngest is 13 years old. Charlotte doesn't care about most things, she behaves like a princess and does everything Papa tells her, but she isn't too thrilled to be a royal either. Elizabeth hates it, but she does it because she loves Papa too much to see him disappointed. And Cecilia… well she loves being a Princess. She compares herself to one of the Disney Princesses.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder as I was dancing. I opened my eyes and pulled my earphones out.

''Princess Isabella, please stop before others see you! Especially your father.'' My maid said in a hurry while she looked around.

''Don't worry Lucy, no one is around.'' I smiled and did a pirouette. I loved being carefree and not being watched. It gave me a little of the freedom and peace I missed most of the times.

''But there will be in a few hours. Your sisters are already getting ready. Princess Victoria is asking for you.'' Lucy told me. I shook my head, she was always so worried about everything.

''Tori always wants everything ready hours before the event even starts. It's just a birthday celebration, right?'' I said, as I stretched my arms and legs. My eldest sister can't stand it when she is in a hurry and that usually happens because of me. She wants things to be done before they even have to be done. It's silly.

''Pardon Princess, but hasn't anyone told you what is going to happen today?'' Lucy asked me confused. Now I was confused.

''No?''

''Other royal families are going to come tonight with their Princes. If one of them finds a liking in one of you, then you shall be betrothed .'' Lucy explained to me. My eyes widened in shock and I accidentally let my phone fall down.

''Betrothed! But father promised we could have a say in who we want to marry!'' I exclaimed furiously and disappointed at once. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but someone else spoke for her.

''Yes, but times have changed Bella. Our kingdom is about to fall apart and we need the alliances.'' My sister Alexandra said as she walked up to us. She was already dressed in a beautiful light blue dress. Her brown hair was curled and fell perfectly down her shoulders. Her make up was on point and she stood so gracefully that it made me jealous.

''Okay.. Then you go and get married. You, Tori and Kate always wanted to get married. You love all this. So why do we have to do this? Plus you're all 18 or older!'' I screamed.

''Calm down Bella. We can't influence it. If we could, we'd get married and let you four live with father for now, but we don't have a say in it. The royal families only agreed if they could choose. If one of them for example doesn't want to marry me and instead he wants you, then you have to get betrothed to him.'' Alexandra said calmly as she put a hand on my shoulder.

''How many Princes are coming?'' I asked.

''One everyday. So a total of 7 Princes.''

''But how? Cecy is only 13 and Beth and Lottie aren't that much older either.'' I said, now suddenly feeling all exhausted and depressed. Just the thought of my 13, 14 or 15 year old sister getting married is sickening me.

''If one of them chooses them, then the Princes will wait until they reach the age of 16. And Bella the oldest is 23 and I'm sure he already found a liking in Victoria. '' Alexandra said. There was a sad undertone in her voice that on the other hand made me sad.

''Why are you sad saying it? I thought it's good if we get married.'' I said confused.

''It is, it is. Anyways get ready Bella.'' She said fast, gave me a kiss on my cheek and disappeared.

What was that about? Do Victoria and Alexandra like the same guy? I know it wouldn't end in a disaster since both of them respect each other and have enough discipline, but still. I don't want to see any of my sisters hurt. It's ridiculous, I know our kingdom isn't having one of it's best days, but marrying all daughters away? There could be a chance that every prince decides for one of us.. Then father would be alone. And I can't let them happen. Plus I don't want to get married.

Maybe if I behave very badly or not how I should behave, then no one will choose me. My sisters are very beautiful and simply perfect, the princes will fight over them. Our kingdom will have more money and everyone is fine. I don't want to get married. And I won't.

''Let's hurry, your highness.'' Lucy said and lead me to my room. Unlike my sisters room's, mine was of course messy. My maids had a lot to do, they constantly cleaned up if my father decided to take a visit. But I told them to leave it a bit messy, since I like it this way. Plus I'm not disabled. Why should other people clean things for me? Oh right, because I'm high born. As if I chose it.

We walked into my room and my other maids, Rhea and Leyla were already cleaning my room. I rolled my eyes, but I knew I couldn't keep them from cleaning since royal visitors might come and want to see my room. Which of course I do not hope. I sat down at my desk, or make up desk, and Lucy started to do my hair, Rhea my make up and Leyla chose the dress I'm supposed to wear tonight. It was dark blue and looked totally different from Lexi's dress. I closed my eyes and let them do their work on me. After what felt like ages, they were finally done and I looked at myself.

Got to admit, they did a pretty good job as always. For some reason I think they have magical powers. How can someone turn something ugly into something so beautiful? I didn't even recognize myself. I had natural curly hair, but they curled it a bit more. I liked my hair open. Usually it was tied up in a bun. And I didn't care at all. My make up was decent, I had light slight smoky eyes and lip gloss. A little bronzer and the highlighted my face.

''Guys you weren't supposed to make me pretty.'' I moaned, but smiled.

''You are always pretty, Princess.'' Leyla said and smiled back.

''Do you know which royal families will come?'' I asked, still looking at myself. My maids were standing behind me and looked at me in a friendly way. I loved it, I know I'm not supposed to be friends with them, but why shouldn't I? They help me so much. I'd be lost without them.

''From what I've heard, The Cullen's, The Hale's, The Denali's, The Volturi and I think some other Princes from the more smaller areas.'' Rhea answered me with a shrug.

''How is this going to work? The Cullen's only have a single Prince who is free and so do the Denali's. The Hale's are all married and.. Oh well, the Volturi have a lot.'' I said and corrected myself.

''True, the Volturi have a bunch of Princes left.'' Lucy giggled.

''And let's not forget the other Princes who are coming.'' Rhea exclaimed. I let myself fall back into my chair.

''Ugh. I'm going to misbehave. Just wait and see. No one would want to marry me after they spend a few minutes with me.''

''It's for your kingdom Princess.'' Lucy reminded me.

''Please, Victoria, Alexandra and Catherine are perfect princesses. They will definitely get betrothed. And Probably Elizabeth too, if not all of them. They don't need me.'' I replied.

''You should over think it. Don't you ever want to get married? If you leave a bad impression, then no one would want to marry their son to you.'' Leyla told me concerned.

''That's exactly what I want. I don't want a marriage. I'm simply not meant for this life. I want to travel and explore. Be free. I can't be that now and I surely can't be if I end up being a queen.'' I told them.

''Now excuse me ladies.'' I said.

I walked out of my room and made my way to the gardens, not caring if anyone would see me or not. I needed time. Time and space to think. I had to think about my strategy how I was going to make me look bad. I guess I just had to be myself and they'll run away. I sat on a bench and just enjoyed the sun. When I opened my eyes, I saw a boy standing at the end of the garden, looking at me.

How long was he staring at me? What a creep.

''Hey! Who are you?'' I called. The boy had bronze hair, which looked messy but good. I couldn't see his face features since he was a bit far away.

He didn't answer and just looked at me. He suddenly smirked at me.

''Don't you have anything better to do?'' I yelled. He smirked again. I sighed and after a few minutes he left.

Hopefully, this wasn't one of the princes. If yes… then wait.. I yelled at him. That's not like a Princess. Maybe he has a bad impression now. Or maybe not since he smirked. Ugh, we'll see. But I'll definitely confront him this evening. Prince or not, he can't just stalk others.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter. So did you like it? Leave a review telling me your thoughts!<strong>


End file.
